


As the stories go

by boxofwonder



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and lissa is oblivious but In A Different Way, fluffy fluffy fluff, fred is oblivious, they make me happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: Lissa wishes to write a story, and asks Frederick to re-enact a scene with her, for inspiration.Of course, as the stories go, she gets a little more than she bargained for.





	As the stories go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts).



> For my lovely qp <3

“Noooo!” Lissa cried out, fists pounding down on Frederick’s back. Blood was rushing into her head as she dangled from his shoulder. “Not like this!”

“I do believe you asked me to play a ‘bandit’,” he replied, dead-pan as ever.

Lissa pouted, and then pouted harder realising he couldn’t see her pout. “But _not like this!”_

Frederick, with a deep sigh, righted her again and put her on her feet, leaving her dizzy from the quick transition. At last, Lissa turned the full intensity of her pout on him. “You said you’d help me write this scene!”

“I believe I followed the instructions,” Frederick replied primly. Well, _he had,_ but not good enough! “Despite, mind you, disagreeing with the nature of your inquiry. I would never align myself with anyone considered a ‘bandit’.”

“Well, you’re not really!” Lissa shot back. Jeez, Frederick just had no idea of romance novels! And neither had she, so Lissa had thought asking him to re-enact the scene would at least help. “The bandit lifts the princess -” She jumped aside as Frederick moved to comply again, her arms raised in front of her. “No, no! Listen to me first! He doesn’t carry the princess like a sack of potatoes! But like a _princess!”_

“That is a very knightly thing to do, though,” Frederick said, with all his honour as a knight. “A bandit would not act in such a chivalrous way!”

“But that’s the point!” Lissa shot back. “He treats her gently, so the princess realises ‘Oh! He is not like the others!’ And thus she feels safe … even though it’s forbidden!” Her voice had dropped to a delightful whisper.

“But why not make him a knight with an honourable heart?” Frederick asked, genuinely troubled.

Lissa put her hands on her hips. “Because it’s more exciting like this!”

Frederick looked as trouble as he had been upon seeing a road that was quite literally made up of nothing but pebbles - an expression so flustered and disagreeing, it _delighted_ Lissa - but there was a pinch in his eyes that made her feel strange.

That was a bit too genuine.

“Is it?” he asked quietly, not looking at her - then, eyes clearing, he shook his head in one small, definite gesture. “I see. So, do you still wish me to comply? Or may I return to my other duties now?”

He suddenly seemed very inclined to leave. Lissa tilted her head, puzzled. “Could you lift me still? Just once? Just really quick!”

Frederick was the ideal hero type for her story! His arms would certainly feel strong, like all the heroines in Sumia’s stories dreamed, and Lissa had always felt safe around him. She had hoped with an impression of him in her mind, she’d be able to write a story so amazing, it would impress Sumia and make her smile! After all, Sumia had been so sad not to have found any new books for a while …

But without Frederick … Lissa had no idea how it would feel!

Frederick pinched his nose, but Lissa burst into a smile, because she knew she had convinced him even before he turned back around.

Then, lightning-quick, he placed his arms at her shoulder blades, and the back of her knees, and lifted her effortlessly.

It took Lissa’s breath away - indeed, just like the heroines, she could feel the effortless strength of his muscles like this … holding her to his chest. It _was_ safe. She could feel her cheeks flush, as all the princesses had … and when she glimpsed up, she forgot all words on her tongue.

Oh. That was … a feeling.

Frederick looked at her, and she could barely make out the words at first - she was so transfixed on his lips. This was when the valiant knight would kiss her, wasn’t it? The princess … perhaps it was exciting, after all …

“Is this sufficient?” Frederick asked, bluntly.

Lissa blinked and spluttered until she managed to squeak: “Y-yes?!”

“Very good.” And just like that, her valiant knight put her back on her feet. “I shall be on my way, then. I wish you the best in your writing endeavours.”

Right … the writing.

Lissa stared after him, certain her heart would stop racing as soon as he was out of sight.

(How very, very wrong she’d been.)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I! Love these idiots!!!


End file.
